


Simon Says

by thugswantpugs



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: ;), Biting, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Manipulation, Sex Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugswantpugs/pseuds/thugswantpugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a bad man, Jesse Custer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

"Quit it with that shit, Cassidy."

Cassidy decides not to and skips to Jesse as he enters the church. Jesse's in his usual spot when it's nights like these, in a pew with a cigarette hanging from his lips and pulling back on a lighter in his right hand. Cassidy seats himself in the pew in front of Jesse's and sits sideways so he's comfortable but can still see the preacher.

Jesse takes a long drag from his cigarette as Cassidy looks him the eyes and grins. "Padre tell me, what does it take ta go to heaven?"

Jesse exhaled and directed the blow in Cassidy's face that was sat across from his bench, Cassidy looked like a kid with his hands gripping his pew's back and turned around to face the preacher with his smile.

"It takes faith and repentance."

"Where do you suppose I'll go?" He arched his eyebrow. 

"Straight to hell."

Cassidy laughed at that. "Even skippin' purgatory?"

"Why wait?"

Jesse blew another wind of smoke in his face, this time Cassidy didn't even bothering to swat it away. In turn, Cassidy reached for the cigarette, earning a "get your own damn things" from Jesse even while he laughed. Cassidy with his prize, smiled up at the crucifix and inhaled. Jesse, no longer having something to put in his mouth, reached under his seat to pull out a tinted glass bottle with dark liquid swashing against the sides of it, filling half of it. The moon through the stained glass windows highlighted the label in a green hue. He takes it by the neck and closes his eyes to drink it, forgetting to breathe after a couple seconds.

"Bloody hell, Jess. Ease up a little. Some of us want some too, ya know."

It takes a quiet "greedy bastard" for Jesse to stop and he smiles at the comment. How Cassidy could watch him drink all day, the way his throat moves when he does, it gives Cassidy a different craving of flesh. Jesse leans forward to hand the bottle to Cass and he meets him halfway, moving over his pew and settling next to Jesse. He takes the bottle from his hands and tilts it to the preacher, raising his eyebrows as a toast, and downs the rest, and grins when he's finished. Jesse's getting sick of the smile.

He throws his arm behind Jesse's head and they sit there for awhile, Cassidy's staring at the windows and Jesse is staring at his eyelids and they're quiet, letting the alcohol takes its course through their blood.

After about a half hour of this Cassidy says, "so this Genesis thing."

"Yeah?"

"Anything."

"What?"

"You can have anything."

"Yeah."

"What's stopping ya?" And this time the voice is right next to Jesse's ear and he opens his eyes and there's Cass with his staring right at Jesse.

"What you mean?"

"You're a bad man, Jesse Custer. Ya know what I mean."

And like that Jesse's grabbing at Cassidy's shirt to bring him forward and his lips are on his, swearing on his own deity. There's nothing but muffled words and moans coming from both men as they struggle on the pew, tearing at each other's clothes. Cassidy's swearing in a different language, saying "Jesse" in between each breath. Jesse moves on top of Cassidy, straddling him to the wooden bench.

Jesse stops when his shirt is unbuttoned and Cassidy's is on the floor. They're both panting but Jesse's breathing through his nose and he only opens his mouth to speak.

 _"What was your confession?"_ his voice is only a whisper but it's deep and it echoes between them.

Cass is reminded of his opening line when he entered the church and saw Jesse and though he didn't mean the words when he said them, he did have some things that could be classified as sinful. He's not conscious when he says "I have impure thoughts, Padre."

 _"Say them."_ It's the same tone as before and Cassidy can't stop himself.

"I think about you, Jess, when I'm in the shower. I think about you moaning my name. I think about touching you and biting your neck and mouth and how good you would look on your knees. And God is it a good picture to imagine under hot water."

_"What do you want now?"_

Cassidy whines and tries to get friction. "Padre, I want to fuck you over this pew with God and all his angels watching and I want you to scream until you can't preach and I want to rip that collar off of you and do it a hundred times again."

 _"Stop moving."_ And Cassidy stops.

The preacher bends down to Cassidy’s lips and kiss them himself while Cass sits paralyzed but unable to control some parts of his body. He moves down further to his jaw and bites and kisses and then to his neck, which makes Cassidy feel like his victims and he loves it. Jesse bites and doesn’t let anything be gentle and while he’s working with his mouth, his hands are doing everything in their power to unbuckle his and Cass’s pants, and when he’s finally unzipped everything he needs to he grinds down onto Cassidy and he gets every praise and beg coming from him. He kisses down from the neck to the collarbones and then to his chest and further and further until he’s moved down to his knees and he’s almost about to pull down the boxers in front of him when he hears something from above.

“Ah, God.”

Jesse stops.

His collar is still around his neck and his pants are sagging now but he stands up and leans down.

_“What was that?”_

Cassidy can actually move his mouth now and he repeats his plea but even whiner and so Jesse leans even closer to his ear and asks again.

“Jess-”

Jesse moves until he’s right next to Cassidy’s ear and whispers with power put behind it.

_“Say my name and beg for it.”_

Immediately Cassidy is at his mercy, moaning Jesse’s name and saying every dirty and perverted thing he’s ever wanted done to him and what he’s ever wanted to do to Jesse and Jesse’s still leaning over at his ear and he bites it and sucks it gently eliciting even more moans, this time voluntary.

He starts his routine of bites and kisses over again, this time even more painfully slow and he finally gets back to where he was and drags his teeth over the damp bulge and over to the hips and he pulls it down without his hands and finally frees Cassidy’s aching cock and Cassidy exhales sharply from above, still saying anything and everything sexual with Jesse’s name in it.

Jesse bends down and he takes Cassidy in his mouth and Cassidy can’t continue speaking even with Genesis’s power, he’s regressed to all moans and swear words that Jesse can’t understand and if he could move he would grab the preacher’s hair, but Jesse having his way with him was much more sexier than any fantasy he dreamed about them. Jesse’s bobbing up and down with no rhythm, going slow and slow and then faster and faster until there are no words and its just the sounds of Cassidy who’s getting louder and louder to the point where Jesse reaches up a hand to silence him since he can’t use his words at the moment. It doesn’t stop him still from almost screaming and moaning loud enough to wake the graveyard outside. Jesse himself is struggling because he can’t do anything for himself but grind against the wood of the pews and moan on Cassidy’s dick from it. He finally keeps at a pace that he knows Cassidy can’t stand and he looks up and he sees him with his head stuck in place on the pew and his hands clenching and unclenching and just nonstop talking coming out and Jesse’s never had this much control but it’s enough to make him so close to the edge, him doing this to another person, them completely at his mercy and he’s proud because of it and he decides that this is the best use for Genesis.

Cassidy almost doesn't get a warning out when he knows he’s close but Jesse knows and he’s going even faster than before and he working on himself with his left hand and with his right he’s scratching Cassidy’s face and chest and neck and gripping onto him. Jesse feels it when Cassidy’s climaxes and he can hear it too when he cries suddenly and he can feel it hit the back of his throat. He’s still swallowing and bobbing after and he’s moaning and Cassidy is still completely blissed out. Jesse doesn’t stop until finally he comes in his hand and he slows and finally pulls his mouth away, a line of saliva connecting him still to Cassidy until it breaks.

They don’t say anything, they just catch their breaths as much as they can.

Cassidy finally looks down at his preacher, still on his knees like he is when he prays and his face is flushed and shiny and his mouth is swollen.

“Father, I have another confession to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol its not much but its my first smutty thing. go follow my tumblr if you want at stmeme ! also comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
